


A Reason

by Galya



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Family Drama, Humor, Literati (Gilmore Girls), Love, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galya/pseuds/Galya
Summary: After rekindling her feelings for Jess, Rory gets some unexpected news.Rory/JessAYITL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a sequal basically to my story " Falling". If you want to see what lead up to this point, check it out. Thank you!

Rory tried to do the math quickly in her head. Her eyes were staring down at the pregnancy test in her hand. With a sudden flash of frustration she slammed the stick on the bathroom sink. How? She was on birth control.

She paced for a while in her grandmother's bathroom, then with a deep breath grabbed her phone and Googled pregnancy. For the next half hour, she sat on the Tuscany tiled floor, absorbing all manners of facts. She thought she knew enough. What adult woman didn't but the exact time of feeling the effects after conception, was what she really wanted to know. Around two weeks most articles said. But nothing was set in stone.

Two weeks.

The last person had been Jess. But, there had been Logan which was in early September. She continued calculating backwards as it was now early November. So it had to be...her phone buzzed causing her to jolt. A text appeared at the top of the screen.

_Good morning beautiful ___

The name it belonged to made her sigh out loud. It had been three weeks since they had started seeing each other, again. Though it had been hard to meet up because of schedules. Annoying Paul deja vu had set in, though she quickly pushed it away. However,he was planning on joining her this weekend in Hartford. She had tickets to a gallery exhibit and a reservation at a restaurant that used to be a speakeasy. They had finally found the time and she had been looking forward so much to it.

But, that night three weeks earlier, with the rain and….

She quickly typed back. _Good morning! What are you up to?_

_Writing the great American novel. :)_

Despite her nervousness she smiled and couldn't help it, instinct took over and she pressed the call button.

"I know when that hotline bling, that could only mean one thing," Jess answered.

"Don't make me hurt you," she replied with a nervous laugh. "So...you busy today?"

"Aside from deadlines, staff meetings, and Larry's insistence that we all see the game tonight? No. Although with Hillickson's jacked up arm, I doubt they'll do any better then they have been."

She could hear one of his co-workers jeer at him in the background and they laughed.

"Could…" Rory's voice wavered.

"Rory?"

She was quiet for a moment trying to collect herself. "Could you come here?"

"Now? I'm coming tomorrow after work."

"I know," she whimpered, her voice growing small as she found herself unable to hold in the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice still light in tone.

"I…sorry. Bad day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Rory," Jess insisted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do," he teased.

Rory couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I think I'm pregnant."

He didn't respond and the silence was more painful than if he had yelled at her. She gripped her phone, hoping.

"Jess?"

"Hold on...one sec."

"Okay."

She heard him put down the phone and her stomach turned. A surge of anger at herself and life began to swell through her. They were just starting again and this had to happen. She was trying to be safe and responsible and-

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"I'm coming now, okay."

"But you don't have to."

"I'm coming now."

…..

Waiting for Jess for the three hour train ride left her exhausted. She tried to watch nonsensical YouTube clips and write to preoccupy herself, but nothing lessened the intense dread she felt inside.

Sitting in the Amtrak parking lot, she gripped the steering wheel of her car, waiting. Finally she saw his train pull up and that familiar face appear. Though it looked like he had cut his hair. She slightly smiled knowing Luke would no longer bug him about it. He approached the car and when he met her eyes her gave her a understanding small smile and she felt a slush rush of relief as he entered the car.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The sat quietly for a long while.

"You can really tell we're authors with our grasp of dialogue," she teased.

But, he was still quiet. Rory didn't know what to do so she put the keys in the inhibition. His hand stopped hers from turning the key.

"So...you sure?" He finally asked.

They had been texting as he rode to her. But purposefully neither mentioned the reason he was visiting and discussed their opinions of movies and television. Anything they could think of to not talk about what needed to be said.

"I have taken three tests, all positive. Even took the one that writes it out for you in big bold letters: 'Congratulations you are now in an Apatow film!' I have an appointment Monday with Dr. Gomez. They aren't open weekends. Apparently people don't get knocked up on weekends. You would think that'd be a prime time for pregnancy. I should open a practice on weekends, I'd make bank. Franchise with Paris."

"Mine?" he breathed loudly.

"Yes," she huffed in offense, though she knew he had a right to ask, she still wanted to be insulted. "What do you think...I...really?"

It made him smile a bit at her reaction and he gripped her hand.

"You scared?" He asked softly.

"Of course! This is not what I planned. Though recently it has been that nothing is going according to plan. I am a hot mess. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not until at least 35."

"You aren't that far off."

She pouted. "You saying I'm old?"

"I'm older than you!" Jess laughed.

"By a year, big deal."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, with the sudden release of tension from their linguistic sparring.

"You scared?" She asked him, her voice straining as she fought tears.

"Ever seen the video with the kitten that sees the lizard and arches its back and starts to flip and spazz and runs away, while everyone laughs?"

She shrugged. "I might have."

"That kitten is my Daemon."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

Their eyes locked again and then he leaned forward, cupping her face and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?"

"Because…"

"That's not a reason."

He kissed her again and she fell into it, her hands finding their way into his, now shorter hair. All the anxiety and fear, for that moment, seemed to leave them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is slightly AU. Thanks for reading!

The warm water from the shower cascaded down their bodies. Jess stood behind Rory, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her neck.

“Do you want to keep it?”

Rory leaned into his chest. “I'm thirty-two years old. That's an option for sixteen year old girls who spent prom with their ankles up by their heads.”

“Since when did you become the cynical one?”

“About five hours ago.”

He gently turned her to face him. “Whatever you want to do, I'm here. But look, we have an appointment on Monday. So, until then, let's use those tickets you have and enjoy ourselves, okay?”

Rory looked ready to cry and leaned her forehead against his. 

“Smile, woman or I will be forced to be Ani.”

“Don't!” She gasped.

“Oh, I'll do it,” he grunted, kissing her neck, then put on a voice reminiscent of his most emo teenage years. “I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back in my life.”

“Stop,” she laughed, wiggling away.

“I don't like sand,” Jess continued in a drab monotone whine.

Rory quieted him with her lips.

…………

Jess held her hand the ride back from the doctor. He had used another day off, making sure he was there.

“Rory?”

“Just let me...get home.”

He nodded in reply, but they remained quiet the whole ride back to the Gilmore's estate. After she pulled up the car, she removed the keys quickly and ran into the house. He remained in the car sadly for a moment then followed. When he entered he saw Rory, with a throw pillow in hand, repeatedly hitting an ottoman with it.

“I was on birth control!” She shouted. 

“I know.”

“It's not fair!”

Jess was about to respond when his phone rang and he noticed it was work.

“Sorry,” he winced and answered. “Hey Gabe! Yeah the main copies are in the Dropbox. Yes…”

Jess met her eyes and mouthed sorry again and headed into the dining area. She watched on, feeling an odd sensation of guilt. Jess laughed on the phone and began to get rather excited about the project they were discussing. He tried to end the conversation but both he and Gabe got caught back in to it, exchanging ideas. Slowly, Rory sank down to the ottoman, when her phone rang as well.

With a deep breath she answered. “Hey mom. Oh...really? Wait... really?” That's…” Rory's eyes stung, but she couldn't help but smile. “I am so happy for you.”

Both of them soon ended their phone calls and met again in the sitting area.

“Sorry, Gabe…”

“It's okay,” Rory said with a soft smile. “Well, looks like we are invited to a wedding.”

“Which Kardashian this time?”

“Mom and Luke.”

Jess saw the phone on her hand. “Finally?”

“Finally,” she smiled, but it soon dwindled away. “I'm gonna go...take a nap. I'm really tired. Let you get some work done.”

“Okay,” he replied and walked up to her and kissed her lips, but she barely reciprocated it.

……..

After she spoke to her dad about the book and her being raised alone, she found herself sitting on the porch of her mother's house, staring off.

“Hope you'd be here,” Jess said walking up the house.

Startled Rory babbled. “Oh, you are...here?”

“You've been avoiding me and there is this wedding I have to attend to. Thought I'd multitask.”

“I'm not avoiding you,” she mumbled to her shoes.

“Hmm, interesting,” he said, pulling out his phone as he sat next to her. “Look at all those messages you've sent me and the hours of conversations we've had.”

“I'm not avoiding you...I'm…”

Jess met her eyes and she could see he was hurt.

“I've been avoiding you.”

“You blame me.”

Rory shook her head, then began to nod, tears filling her eyes. “It makes no sense. I don't know why. I...am just so mad at you and me and it and life...and..I don't want you to have to give up anything. You have worked so hard to get where you are.”

“So?”

“I can do this on my own.”

“Stop it!” Jess insisted. “There is no way in hell I will not be a part of this baby's life. Not after the bullshit of my parents. Even if you don't want me now, I will be there for the kid.”

“I didn't say I didn't want -”

“Rory,” Lorelai called sticking her head out the window. “You want pizza...you okay?”

“Yeah,” Rory laughed, quickly wiping her eyes.

Lorelai's expression grew rapidly cold as her eyes settled on Jess.“You are crying. What did he do?”

“Me?”

Lorelai grunted, pointing her finger at him. “You've been involved in several moments of my daughter feeling like crap. Why not you?”

“Mom!” Rory exclaimed. “Please... it's both of us. We…”

“What then?” Lorelai huffed.

“I'm...pregnant.”

Lorelai clapped her hands over her mouth and ran to the front door.“Pregnant!?”

“Mom! Babette will hear you!”

Lorelai pulled Jess from the seat and plopped down next to her daughter.

“I'm gonna be a grandma?” Lorelai asked her voice breaking. “For real? Tell them long winded tales of my youth and show off pictures of you naked, as an infant on a bearskin rug, while teaching them to knit and make cookies?” She gripped her daughter's hands then looked up at Jess. “Wait...is this kid going to have a striking resemblance to the Fonz?”

“Yes!” Jess snapped.

“I wasn't crying because it's with Jess,” Rory whispered. “I'm just scared I'm not ready. That's all.”

The declaration made Jess smile slightly. 

Lorelai was breathing fast, her feet tapping on the floor. “And…? How am I supposed to respond? Is this good or bad? I can't tell by both of your expressions. It's the moderator at the election debates, all over again.”

Jess met Rory's eyes. “I am still scared shitless.”

“So eloquent,” Lorelai sighed. “Glad we spent all that money on your education.”

“But... together we are doing this and yes mom, you can be… excited. I want you to be. I will join you eventually.”

Lorelai screamed and hugged her daughter, then jumped to her feet and awkwardly hugged Jess.

“Just don't tell anyone for a while. Especially Luke,” Rory begged.

“Are you kidding me? I just had to get over years of keeping things from him and now you want me to, again. Not a good way to start a marriage.”

“Okay,” Rory sighed. “We can tell Luke, but for god sake don't tell grandma!”

…….

“What is this I hear?” Emily snapped at Rory as they were at the reception for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. “You're pregnant?”

“How did you -?”

“Your mother has more liquor in her than John Coltrane, right now.”

“Perfect.”

“Who is the father? I highly doubt you are getting married or in the process, as you so obviously wish to reenact Lorelai, the early years. Have I met this boy?”

“Man and yes,” Rory huffed pointing to Jess who was arguing with Kirk over the music choices.

“The hooligan?!” Emil gasped.

“Well he was promoted to Mob Leader, so his prospects look good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai and Rory, carrying shopping bags, came into the house. Paul Anka trotted over, blocking their way.

“Sit Boo Boo, sit,” Rory grunted, making her way around the pooch.

“It's Ubu,” her mother corrected.

“It's Boo Boo.”

“With the amount of television I have consumed, I promise you, it's Ubu. Look it up.”

Rory set down her bags. “My whole life has been a lie.”

“Get anything good?” Luke asked, sticking his head out from the kitchen. “Lunch is almost ready.”

“Just essentials for becoming a mama,” Lorelai replied wandering into her kitchen. “Stretch pants, lotion for those annoying stretch marks, a copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting, the movie not book. Nothing better than watching Cameron Diaz do yoga with a fake belly. And for fun: nursing bras and chafing cream.”

“What chafes?” Luke asked, smacking Lorelai's hand away from the stove.

“I leave that as a mystery for you, right up there with what the hell does Bastian name the Child-like Empress? No one may ever know!”

Rory slumped into a chair looking at the lunch Luke was preparing and just the smell, which normally would have been appetizing, made her grimace.

“You okay there?” Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. “Just need fresh air.”

Outside the winter air was crisp and biting on her cheeks. She walked through the crunching snow, headed out to nowhere in particular. As she came up to the center of town, she stopped in front of the gazebo. She picked up her phone and dialed.

“Hello?”

“You remember when you bought my basket?” Rory asked.

“Who is this? Guido? Thought I told you never to call me on this line.”

“You were such a dick. Very pushy.”

Jess laughed on the other line. “Or very romantic. Depends on how you look at it. Did you look at any of the places yet?”

“Haven't had time,” Rory replied. “You sure you want to move here? We don't have to do what's easy for me.”

Jess huffed. “Why not? I keep being told parenting is one of the hardest jobs in the world. Let's add one thing to your plate that's easy.”

Rory was quiet for a moment, then replied as she turned down Main street. “I’ll check out the places tonight. I think I'm gonna go to Lane's.”

“Sounds good. I'll see you this weekend.”

Rory said goodbye and went down the quickest route to Lane's and knocked on the door. A wide eyed boy answered.

“Auntie Rory's here!” He yelled loudly and ran towards the back and tackled his brother, causing both boys to flip over the sofa.

Lane, covered in paint came over, stared at the boys for a moment, stepped over them, and headed towards the door. “Hey, come in. Watch the deviants on the ground. We're repainting the back wall to be a chalkboard.”

“Fun.”

Lane observed her friend. “You have big sad Disney eyes.”

“I know.”

“Come on,” Lane said with a smile and escorted Rory into her and Zach's bedroom.

It was covered in framed photos of their boys on one side and the band on the other, playing in different small venues and fairs.

“I’d offer wine… but-”

“It's fine.”

“So, tell me what's wrong. Baby stuff?”

Rory sat on the edge of the bed. “I am not excited. Not like my mom. Even Luke is baby proofing the house. Jess is being beyond supportive and helpful and I'm...just here. I feel passive in my own life. Isn't there some sort of motherly bonding thing that happens? Triggers a happy mommy gene or something?”

Lane took Rory's hands. “I was beyond pissed and terrified when I found out I was pregnant, and with twins!”

“I'm terrible. I want to love it. I just also feel like now...I can't do whatever I want. My whole rootless plan, out the window.”

“And I thought I couldn't be in a band anymore.” Lane replied. “But little by little we've figured it out. During the summer and weekends we play gigs. Plus now that the boys are older they are easier to travel with. In fact, I have been doing research on online schooling. Gil's kids are off in college now. So, the timing is perfect. We have enough saved, and have a good enough following online.”

Rory exclaimed, feeling genuinely happy. “You are going to go on tour?”

“Pack up the boys, get on a bus and do it. Why the hell not? No Doubt did it. Tim McGraw and Faith Hill did it!”

“Those are all people, whose music, you hate.”

“Doesn't matter there's a parenting solidarity amongst us musicians.”  
Lane cheered. “I thought just because I was a mother, that I had to only live my life for the boys. But, that's an idea I created. You can have a life for you and the baby. But you have to do it. It's not going to just appear.”

Rory smiled for her friend, but it wavered. “Did you always love the boys?”

“Not really. But after the first night we brought them home, they were laying in their bassinets, sleeping and I saw how small they were. I just felt an overwhelming need to protect them, no matter what. My heart grew three sizes that day.”

…….

 

Jess knocked on the door to Rory's bedroom. She looked up from her MacBook, where she had been typing.

“How was the train?” She asked as he sat next to her on her small bed and placed a kiss on the forehead.

“Well, Mr. Conductor wasn't there and I was very disappointed.”

“Okay, so I have narrowed it down to a few places,” Rory began in work mode. “The brownstone is too much for the amount of space we got, but we get a patio. I did like the cottage, but the commute will suck. I also did a quick tour of the apartment in New Haven. They don't have an elevator and that will be no bueno for me when I'm waddling.”

“You looked at them all?”

“Yes, plus I got two chapters edited, sent out resumes, reorganized the bedroom for a crib, if we can't find a place in time and I made tea from loose leaves, not a bag.”

“Aren't you a modern woman,” he said with a smile and kissed her cheek. 

“I am making my life happen,” Rory replied. “Not being a passive observer.”

“Very ambitious,” he smirked, looking through the bags she had bought earlier. “ What is Doctor Nipple cream?”

“For chafing.”

“From what?”

“The baby getting its drink on.”

Jess made a wince and put it back in the bag.

“Don't even get me started on the breast pump. I can either be a milked cow or have chaffing nips. The joys of motherhood.”

Jess made a sympathetic smile and kissed her lips. Rorys hands fell away from her MacBook as she began to lose herself in the embrace. But the MacBook began to slip from her lap, grabbing her attention. Quickly she put it aside breaking the kiss.

“You know this is how we got into this situation in the first place,” she smirked.

“No regrets,” he whispered and pressed his lips against hers, again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come in!” Liz cried happily as Jess entered the house. 

It smelled like incense and saffron. She escorted him to one of their many couches.

“Doula and TJ went to go see the Hawaiian Mulan,” Liz said happily. “You just missed them.”

“Came to ...see you.”

“Me? Aren't I a lucky lady. Want tea?”

“I'm good, Liz.”

“I promise it won't taste like feet this time,” she laughed, going to get the kettle.

“I came to...tell you... something.”

Liz had her back to him, gripping the kettle. “Yeah?”

“So...I…am ...” Jess looked down at his shoes, then took a deep breath and sat up. “Going to be a dad.”

“I know,” Liz sighed pouring the water in the kettle, her voice breaking. “Hard to keep things secret in Rosewood.”

“Right.”

“But…” she said finally facing him, her eyes tearing up. “Thanks for telling me in person. You probably already told Luke, right?”

“Sorry...I…”

“It's cool man,” she sighed putting the kettle down on the stove top. “I get it. He's your spirit animal. I get it.”

Jess nodded, his jaw tense.

“I know I screwed up lots with you, like the Maltese tanker,” she sighed, a tear or two escaping her eyes. “But you are such a good man. I know that's because of my big brother and when I look at you, I see him. I am so proud of what you have done with yourself. I know you are gonna be such a good dad. Like TJ.”

Jess smirked. “Thanks mom.”

“Your kid won't grow up angry,” she nodded, her voice shaking. “She’ll grow up with so much love and good energy. I know it.”

“She?”

“Oh it has to be a girl. With that family. You kidding, they'll kick it out if it isn't.”  
……..

 

Jess swigged back a sip of his beer as Zach and Brian returned to the table from the bar. Zach had a pitcher full, with an iced mug, while Brian was gripping an ice cold root beer.

“Ya know,” Zach said, sitting down. “It'll be kind of cool when you move here, like having another dude with a kid. Like none of my friends have kids. And the ones who want them, like Brian, can't find the right lady.”

“JDate just isn't what it used to be,” Brian sighed.

“Probably why the womenfolk wanted us to hang, ya know.”

Jess shrugged. “So, when do you guys go one tour?”

“Still getting bookings organized. We got The District, House of Blues and The Paramount.” Brian interjected. “Mrs. Kim has negotiated down most venues to fit our budget. So, by spring.”

Jess nodded with a lopsided smile and sipped his beer again.

“She's not the most stoked about us taking the boys on the road,” Zach added. “But like it keeps them out of the school system and having to learn common core, which she hates. Dude I could barely get math when it was uncommon. Lucky your mother in law is like cool and won't be in your business all the time.”

“Not married,” Jess said wiggling his ring finger.

“Still though. It's like scary enough not knowing what you are doing with a newborn. Like should they sleep on their stomach. Or is that gonna like kill them. But, to have Lane's mom glare at me when I didn't know immediately. Dude it sucked balls.”

“She's not that bad,” Brian smirked.

“Anymore. She would tell me picking up the kids when they cried, was spoiling them and making them weak. You tell a baby to cut that shit out without holding them. They don't care about their emotional upbringing, they just want you to change their damn diaper.”

Jess patted Zach on the shoulder. “But it's fine man. You are fine. The boys are fine.”

“But, then,” Zach continued. “they get older and start doing weird ass crap. Literal crap. The twins once crapped in the corner of the closet. No reason why. One of those unexplained phenomenons like crop circles and Ryan Seacrest’s fame. Steve swallowed my uncle's heart meds 'cause he thought they were Pez. Had to have his stomach pumped. Kwan had a stone bird feeder fall on him, because he wanted to climb it, when he was four, then a fake fireplace when he was seven. Steve opened the door of my old car and flew onto the median on the highway. Like boys have this innate need inside to try to get themselves killed and give you a heart attack at the same time.”

By this point Jess had sat back in his chair. “They took a dump in the corner of your closet?”

“Both! For no reason! But, in the end,” Zach sighed, his eyes tearing up. “They are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Jess chugged his beer.

…….

“And you shouldn't teach the child no,” Taylor instructed as he handed the bag of groceries to Jess. “The child will learn the word and then there will be no living with them.”

“Sure man,” Jess huffed. “So when our kid is wanting to try crack, I'll know what to say.”

Taylor blinked for a moment as Jess stomped out of Dooses’s, with Rory in tow.

“What the hell is wrong with people?” Jess growled.

“I guess they want to be a part of this. Misguided as they are.”

“Do you know what your grandmother told me yesterday?” Jess huffed as they headed to the car. “That if the baby won't go to sleep to put bourbon on the pacifier. I'm sorry but the only person getting bourbon will be me!”

Rory tried to hold in a laugh as he turned the key.

“And...why are they so full of poop?” Jess asked, as the car idled. “All Zach talked about was poop. Like that's all babies are made out of!”

“They kind of are.”

“And they shove things up their nose and get their stomach’s pumped and...when they grow up they get angry and hate you.”

“Jess,” Rory sighed. “Aren't I usually the one spazzing? What's wrong?”

Breathing deep through his nose, Jess gripped the steering wheel. “My mom thinks I will be this guru of love and light and raise this perfectly happy child.”

“How dare she.”

He breathed loudly, looking down and his voice broke. “I...life is made up of moments. And some moments can last a lifetime and we will be the Architect of the majority of the moments in this human's life. Ergo, if we mess up they can be altered forever.”

“Or for a while,” Rory sighed, touching his cheek. “Yes, you were a messed up kid. But, now you're Robert Downey Junior. People change. Yes, we are going to royally screw up at times, but that's why they'll have hip cool Grandma Lorelai to run to whine to. Who will take them on a road trip, just to try the latest deconstructed milkshake. Or kooky grandma Liz to get weed to chill out mommy Rory or cranky Grandpa Luke who’ll make them burgers and let them just exist without being bombarded with questions.”

“TJ?”

“He’ll make them shelves.”


	5. Chapter 5

"My Dear,” Rory sighed in the middle of the ornately decorated room. “I do hope the Earl of Grantham will be able to attend.”

“Unfortunately,” Jess replied, standing beside her. “He canceled.”

“Spanish flu?”

“Ratings.”

She laughed softly, rubbing her very apparent belly.

“It's too much,” Jess exclaimed.

“But she is so happy. I haven't seen my Grandmother this happy in years. Just let her have this.”

Jess observed the ornate ballroom in the middle of the Four Seasons, a grimace on his face.

“Please,” Rory pouted playfully and tried to kiss him, but instead bumped him with her belly as she got close.

He broke his upset expression and couldn't help but laugh. “Karina objects.”

With a second attempt, Rory maneuvered herself to plant a kiss on Jess’ lips.

“Isn't it gorgeous?” Emily declared coming from the other end of the large room.

“Very pretty grandma.”

“I heard another party is trying to get this room for the same weekend, so I handed the Event Manager a wad of cash and a menacing glare,” Emily chortled and settled her eyes on the unimpressed Jess. “Oh lighten up, Buster Keaton. You're not paying for it and getting free gifts. Live a little!”

Rory nudged Jess.

“Thank you… Emily”

“Now was that so hard?” Emily sang.

Jess shrugged. “No.”

“Good!” Emily jeered and sauntered off to discuss plans with her coordinator.

“She gets this one,” Jess sighed. “But any further parties are all going to be at a Chuck E Cheese or a karaoke bar.”

“Absolutely,” Rory laughed. “I gotta go to the bathroom. Nina’s shuffling on my bladder.”

Rory found her way to the back bathrooms, that had an attendant that handed her a wash cloth. She made sure to make a mental note to share the interaction with her mother as she stepped out into the lush hallway.

“Ace?”

Rory froze when she heard the voice.

“I thought it was you.”

She took a deep breath to remain composed and turned to face him.

“You...look…”

“Swollen?” Rory smirked patting her stomach. “It's an allergic reaction to something I ate.”

Logan's eyes were wide and he began to laugh nervously.

“Before you torture yourself with math,” Rory began. “Don't worry.”

“No?”

“No,” she said confidently.

“Then...congratulations?”

“That is typically what people say.”

Logan shook his head and smiled. “Of course. I was just surprised. Congratulations Rory. Boy or girl?”

“Girl. Karina.”

“Perfect,” Logan smiled. “Looking for a place for one of the receptions, but it looks like we got out bid. Interesting.”

“Don't come between Emily and her great grand baby.”

“Where are you registered?”

“No where,” A man said casually, taking Rory's hand.

“Oh,” Logan said with a nod. “Jack?”

“Jess.”

“Right. Sorry, last time we met I was pretty drunk and...well a dick.”

“You said it. Not me,” Jess replied simply.

“Well congratulations again. I'm just going to go and make this less awkward than John Travolta at the Oscars. Best wishes.”

“You too,” Rory replied and watched Logan walk away, then turned to meet Jess’ eyes. “Someone was jealous.”

“No, just hate that guy.”

“Uh huh.”

“Can't I hate a guy?” Jess smirked.

“Waist of energy,” she sighed and kissed Jess’ hand. “He's not a bad guy.”

“Fine, I won't hate all of him. Just his face.”

“Okay,” she laughed. “That's a very mature compromise.”

………

“Number one,” Rory announced, tablet in hand relaxed in a rocking chair. “Television.”

“Like how many hours a day?” Jess asked as he moved the crib in place of the nursery in their New Haven apartment.

“That...and what they should watch and at what age.”

Jess shrugged. “Mom let me watch whatever. She didn't care. But i'd go and hide in the library so I didn't have to go home and ended up reading more, anyway.”

“My mom didn't care much either,” Rory sighed. “‘Mommy why is he naked?’ 'Because he is on the highway to the danger zone.’”

“There!” Jess declared happily, the crib in place.

“Did you put the pads on the bottom to make it easy to slide?”

Jess glared at the very pregnant Rory. “I will now.”

“Okay...number two: fast food?”

“Why even ask?” Jess laughed as he crawled under the crib to add the sliding pads. “If the kid can't have fries neither can you.”

“Why would you even joke?”

“It's true,” Jess replied, sitting up for a moment. “How evil would it be if you told our little girl that she couldn't have Five Guys while you munched on a Junior Burger.”

“I don't want to imagine a world like that.”

Jess chuckled and went back to his work.

“Number three,” Rory read off. “Spanking.”

“What is this you're reading?”

“Boundaries Every New Parent Must Consider.”

Jess finished the last pad and scooted to Rory's feet. “I know you love to plan, but, I don't think it matters.”

“We need to be on the same page.”

“We are. We both want a kid that's happy and not an idiot.”

Rory laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. “I also want a kid who’s fun.”

“And has good taste in punk music.”

“And has read something other than Little House in the Big Woods.”

“Hey,” Jess tutted. “Don't mess with Ma and Pa.”

“So...spanking?”

“Look as crazy as my mom was she never hit me” Jess replied matter of factly. “She had a few boyfriends who did, but it only made me hide.”

“Mom didn't spank me.”

“Then...no spanking. But I can imagine punting them if they end up like I was.”

Rory laughed and leaned forward as best as she could and kissed his forehead.  
………

“We have done a movie marathon each day this week,” Rory groaned, propped up on her bed. “And as much as I thought I'd love it, I just want an afternoon alone to do nothing, but be lame and fall into the dark hole that is Tumblr.”

“That is the darkest corner of the internet,” Jess smirked. “Will you make it out alive?”

“Yes,” she laughed. “Go! Enjoy the gym. See if Chris Pratt is there. I'll be fine.”

“Call me if you need me to come home,” he replied and leaned over the bed and her belly, planting a kiss on her lips. “Love you.”

“Love you,” she said a smile. “Now go preserve those abs for as long as you can. The second the baby comes you have to get a dad bod. It's the law.”

Jess rolled his eyes and headed out to the gym.the silence of their apartment was beyond pleasant for her. She relishes the alone time and began to play on her tablet. The minutes slipped by until she realized it had been a half hour. 

Feeling thirsty, she scooted slowly from the bed to waddle to the kitchen. She felt discomfort inside as she moved. She was very close and had been asked by the doctor to be bed ridden. As she reached the fridge she felt a cramp inside and gasped out.

She breathed deeply and poured herself water and decided it was best to hurry back to her bed. By the time she had reached the bed, another sharp pain shot through her and she had to lay down. Then another hit her and another. They were so sudden and severe that she felt her bottom began to writhe.

With a shaking hand she grabbed her phone, and dialed.

“Yes madam?” Jess asked out of breath.

“I think…” she gasped, fighting another sharp contraction. “I need to go to the hospital.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gathering her strength, Rory slid off the bed, feeling no relief between her contractions. She opened her closet and pulled out her delivery bag, packed and ready to go and dragged it to her bed.

“There’s a million things I haven’t done. Just you wait, just you wait,” she smirked, admits the pain.

Then, clasping her phone to her chest she lay back down and began to take deep breaths trying to relax her body. Then shot her eyes open again as another sharp pain shot through her and amidst cursing texted her mother that the baby was probably on it’s way.

_I'm in the car. About 20 minutes away._

Rory cursed his need to find a gym so far. Her body shuddered again in pain and she curled up feeling the pain consuming her. Her phone chirped again and it was her mother in a panic asking for the hospital. Rory was in so much pain, she forgot how to text for a moment and instead screamed loudly, alone in the apartment.

Another ten or so minutes of her groaning in pain passed and she felt an odd relief from her contractions. She breathed out and then realized why the sudden relief as a pressure inside was telling her to push. 

“Don't you dare!” Rory screamed at her body. “You can't already be an impatient Gen Z, give it to me now, Varuca Salt lovin’...argh! Just stay put!”

“Rory!” Jess yelled from the door as he ran up the steps. “I did a great impersonation of Dominic Toretto. Probably broke twelve laws.”

As he came to the top he saw Rory, pale and in pain. He quit joking for a moment and went to her side to help her up, but she pushed him aside.

“The baby is on its way on the ten thirty train and it's ahead of schedule,” she growled. “I don't want to have the baby in the car.”

Jess nodded and began dialing 911. As he babbled the circumstances to the man on the other end he was instructed to put the phone on speaker. Then, he was told to grab towels.

“Tell her to kneel if she can,” the voice on the phone instructed. “her head pressed against the bed. To try to alleviate the pressure to push. The ambulance is on its way.”

Rory did her best but could barely hold herself and the weight.

“Has her water broke?”

“Rory has your -?”

“I don't know! I don't care. Get the damn thing out of me or I will break you!”

Jess stood for a moment in silence then faced the phone. “I'm going to say maybe?”

“I can't hold it,” Rory whimpered and rolled to her back, onto the towels Jess had laid out.

Jess quickly helped her out of her underwear, when his eyes grew wide. “That's a head.”

“No shit Sherlock!”

The operator explained how to position his hands to receive the baby as Rory had no choice but to push her daughter into the world. After screaming, yelling, there was a numbing silence. Then it was broken by a piercing yell of a baby. Jess, shaking, held little Karina in his arms.

He wrapped the little girl in a towel, wiping her face and brought it to Rory.

“So, you are what all the fuss is about,” Rory breathed, taking the baby. “I…we made this. You...you're real. This is crazy. You weren't here ten minutes ago and and now you are this little person. With little toes and a full head of hair. It's everywhere! Seriously, everywhere. Jess...she's a Lycan.”

Jess kneeled down by the bed. “She's beautiful.”

Rory's glassy eyes grew wide. “We are parents!”

“I know.”

Rory returned her attention to the baby. “And what happened, then? Well, in Whoville they say – that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day.”

A knock was heard on the door and Jess shouted for them to enter. The EMTs ran began running quick tests of Rory and the baby to make sure they were fine.

…….

“Hello,” Lorelai whispered into the crib. “I am your Grandma Lorelai and I love you very much and know where the liquor is stashed.”

The baby lay still, fast asleep. Lorelai blew a kiss to the newborn and headed into the livingroom. Luke was sharing a beer with Jess as Rory, barely awake, lay out on the couch.

“You caught a baby,” Luke laughed.

“Who said I was bad at sports?”

“Stop taking all the credit Shia,” Rory muttered, her eyes closed. 

“Rory is Wonder Woman over here,” Jess smiled.

“Much better.”

“Does that mean I have to hand over my cape and boots?” Lorelai asked, gently petting her daughter's hair.

“No, I'll have a spin off show,” Rory replied opening her eyes. “Now on the CW after Vampire Diaries. We’ll have crossover episodes during sweeps week. Oscar Isaac will play Jess.”

……

A faint cry was heard from the other room and Rory felt the bed shift. She drifted off to sleep again, but the coldness of the bed creeped in and she woke once more. 

Slowly stepping into the nursery she saw Jess, carrying Karina, whispering. “You have to sleep. Mommy has had a hell of time bringing you in the world and Daddy has forgotten how to spell “the”. I stared at my laptop for ten minutes not sure if it had an L in it. We don't blame you, but what can possibly be bothering you? I changed your diaper, and we fed you. I made sure the dulcet sounds of Thom Yorke were playing in your room. Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. I am a pretty intimidating presence. I once stood next to a punching bag.”

Jess went to sit in the rocking chair, the child still slightly fussing when he noticed Rory in the doorway.

“Only two days old,” Rory sighed. “And she already found a man who will always love her. She's good.”

Jess observed Rory for a while in the darkness as their daughter drifted to sleep.”You happy Gilmore?”

“Happiness is anyone and anything that's loved by you.”

“So, is that a yes?” he whispered after he had put the baby back into her crib.

“Snoopy makes everyone happy.”

“Did you ever think,” Jess said, wrapping his arms from behind her. “That when we met as kids, this would've been the outcome?”

“No you stole my book.”

“And then your heart,” he mocked, kissing her cheek as she pretended to throw up.

“Let's go back to bed,” Rory yawned, taking his hand and heading to their room, when a cry escaped from the nursery again. “Not it!”

“Rock, paper, scissor.”

“Is this how adults make decisions?”

“One…”

“I gave birth,” she hissed, as the child cried again.

“Two…”

“Fine!” she pouted.

They threw out their hands in the respected gestures and Rory slumped forward.

“You fell victim to one of the classic blunders,” Jess sighed. “The most famous is "Never get involved in a land war in Asia." But only slightly less well known is this: "Never go in against a Sicilian when sleep is on the line.”

“You're family’s from Tuscany,” she scoffed and kissed him deeply.

“Goodnight,” Jess smirked, stepping away, as he returned to bed and Rory took her turn with the baby.  
….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And yes I did do research on unexpected home births. Lol But I always appreciate the comments good or bad. I have had so much fun trying to capture the voice of ASP.
> 
> Anyone have any story suggestions or random pairings they'd like to see in a scene? Doesn't have to be romantic. Just need some inspiration. :)
> 
> References: Drake, The Phillies, I Love Lucy, Knocked Up, Viral video, Golden Compass, Anakin, Dropbox, Kardashians, The Fonz, Election debates, John Coltrane, Ubu productions, What to Expect When You're Expecting, Neverending Story, Disney , No Doubt, Faith hill, The Grinch, Thomas the Tank Engine, Doctor Nipple, Moana, Friends, Pretty Little Liars, JDate, Common Core, Ryan seacrest, crops circles, Pez, the Matrix, deconstructed milkshakes, Downton abbey, Buster keaton, Chuck E Cheese, shuffling, Oscars, top gun, little house books, Tumblr, Chris pratt, dad bod, hamilton, Post Millennials, Willy Wonka, Fast and the Furious, Sherlock holmes, underworld, shia labeouf, wonder woman, CW, vampire diaries, Oscar Isaac, Radiohead, peanuts, princess bride


End file.
